


A Letter For Two

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chika is a useless lesbian, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Chika wants to confess to Riko and Yō at the same time. Will it go in her favor or did she make a mistake?





	A Letter For Two

Today wasn't a day that had anything special going on. It was just a normal day. Except for the fact that today was the day everyone started planning for a special day that would happen next week. Next week was a day where people would confess to someone. Why did they choose that day? No one knows but it's a tradition they all follow in the school.

Now, what did they rules say about loving two people? Did they say anything at all about that?

That, dear reader, was the problem of Takami Chika. She couldn't choose between her two best friends. They both meant the world to her. They both held her heart captive. And she wanted to ask them both out. So, what better day than the day meant for confessions.

Except, Chika was terrible at confessions. She was awkward and clumsy, unable to get the words out right. She was a mess when it came to being in the spotlight by herself. With a group she was fine, but having no one to take over when it was too much was something Chika hated.

So, what does Chika do when she needs help? Go around and ask everyone in Aqours. Except, she can't ask Yō or Riko, obviously. Chika devised a timetable, something she never did before. She wanted this confession to be perfect. She had eight days to prepare.

...

Day 1:

Chika started off by asking if Kanan would like to hang out with her for the day. It was Sunday and she knew Kanan didn't have to work. After a few minutes of waiting, she got a positive confirmation. Chika decided she would go and meet Kanan out at the beach.

That way no one would be able to sneak up on them. Chika got dressed and headed out the door as quickly as possible. Her family gave her some snark comments about her actually being up early on a weekend. Chika didn't even hear them. She was too focused on figuring out how to ask Kanan for help. Every way she thought of it sounded so wrong.

Before she even knew it, she had arrived at their meeting spot. Kanan was already there. She waved and smiled at Chika as she approached. Chika gave her a weak wave back. She was getting really nervous now. She had only just considered the fact that maybe Kanan didn't approve of people like her.

"Hey, Chika. What'd you wanna talk about?" Kanan asked, "It's unlike you to do anything this early."

"Um... well, it's a little bit about next week..." Chika started off.

"You have someone you wanna confess to?" Kanan guessed.

Chika nodded. She was getting even more nervous now that Kanan was aware. Kanan didn't show signs of being disappointed or disgusted by her. Chika had a little hope that everything would turn out alright.

"I don't know how to confess to them though... I was wondering if you could maybe give me some advice." Chika stammered out as she played with her hands.

"Will you tell me who it is?" Kanan asked.

Chika avoided eye contact as she spoke, "Riko-chan and Yō-chan."

Kanan's eyes widened, "You want to confess to them both!?"

"Y-yeah..." Chika felt tears prick her eyes.

"Chika? Hey, don't cry. It's okay. I was just a little surprised," Kanan pulled Chika into a tight hug as the younger started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have bothered you..." Chika sobbed out.

"Hey... relax. I'm here. I'm okay with it. I'll give you some advice." Kanan tried to sooth her.

"You're okay with me?" Chika mumbled.

Kanan nodded, "Yep. I don't care. You be you."

"Thank god... I was so worried you'd hate me..." Chika whispered.

Kanan let go of Chika and stepped back, "I'd never hate you."

They stood still for a while. Chika brushed away all the tears in her eyes while Kanan waited patiently. Once she was satisfied that Chika had calmed down, Kanan started talking about the advice.

"So, you want to write a letter to them both about it? If you wanna do that, you'll have to make it clear that there is a third person involved. You can't just spring it on them after they make their decision." Kanan advised.

"Okay. Thank you, Kanan-chan." Chika smiled.

"No problem. I hope this turns out well for you." Kanan smiled back.

"Do you wanna go get breakfast somewhere?" Chika asked after they stood awkwardly in silence for a minute.

"Sure. I don't care where we go." Kanan nodded.

The two of the set off toward any café. They talked along the way about different things Chika could do to help her get a positive response from them. Kanan was very happy to help out.

After they had breakfast, Chika went back to her house and started writing up a draft of a letter using some of Kanan's advice. She decided she would write a letter using only the person's advice and then combine them all together for a final response. She wanted it to be perfect. This was one thing she didn't want to mess up on.

_Dear Yō,_

_I like you a lot. But_ _I_ _also like someone else a lot too. If you'd be okay dating two people (you know the other person, I promise) then meet me and them on the roof after the final bell rings. I hope to see you there._

_Dear Riko,_

_I've had a crush on you since the moment we met. I decided this would be the best time_ _to_ _confess to you. But,_ _I_ _also like someone else just as much as you. If you'd be okay with dating two people,_ _I'd_ _like to meet you on the roof after the final bell. You know the other_ _person_ _very well. I promise they aren't a stranger._

Day 2:

The next day, Chika decided to drop by the temple and see if Hanamaru was available before school started. She didn't want to try and text her as Hanamaru had a difficult time replying. Chika climbed up to the temple and saw Hanamaru outside sweeping the ground free of leaves.

"Hey, Hanamaru-chan!" Chika called as she waved to her.

Hanamaru stopped sweeping and looked up, "Chika-chan? Good morning. What brings you here?"

"Morning. I was just wondering if you had any advice... I kinda wanna confess to someone and I'm not sure how to do it." Chika said shyly.

"Do I know who it is, zura?" Hanamaru asked.

Chika nodded, "Yeah... Riko-chan and Yō-chan."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah. I can't choose one of them." Chika stated.

"Well, I don't know a lot, but the only thing I can think of would be to first make sure they would date each other. If they wouldn't do that you won't be able to do anything. And then I guess you should probably tell them who the other person is if you're doing letters in their lockers." Hanamaru told her.

"Okay. Thank you, Hanamaru-chan. Do you wanna walk to school together?" Chika smiled.

"Sure. Just let me get changed, zura." Hanamaru put her broom away and went back into the temple.

After a few minutes, she returned in her school uniform. The two of them walked to school together in silence. Hanamaru stated she loved hearing the birds chirping in the morning and would rather listen to that than talk. Chika didn't mind and stayed quiet for the walk.

She was planning her attack. She wanted to figure out what Hanamaru had said. If Riko or Yō weren't willing to date each other, she was better off just throwing her plan out the window. How could she do it then? And there was no way she was choosing between them. Chika decided it was either both or neither of them. She wasn't happy just having one of them.

At lunch, Chika decided to try and get the information out of them. She had acted normal all day despite the nerves running through her.

"Hey, are you guys planning on confessing to anyone next week?" Chika asked casually as she picked at her food, "That's all the talk had been about today."

"I'm not sure yet. I might if I could get some hints if they liked me." Riko replied hesitantly.

"I have someone." Yō stated happily.

"You do?" Chika asked, hoping she could get the information out of her.

"Yep, but it's a secret." Yō smiled as she held a finger to her lips.

Chika pouted in disappointment, "Come on, Yō-chan! I'm you best friend. You can tell me."

"Nope. It's staying a secret till that day." Yō stated.

Chika sighed as she gave up. Yō wasn't going to tell her. And she wasn't sure how to ask.

...

When she got home that day, Chika felt defeated. Yō liked someone and she didn't know who it was. Chika wondered if it could be her Yō was referring to and that was why she didn't tell her who it was. She hoped that was the case and she still had a shot. Chika sat at her desk and started writing her next letter.

_Dear Yō,_

_I really like you. I know you may like someone else,_ _but_ _I_ _still want to tell you. I also like someone else a lot too. Riko. You both make me so happy and_ _I_ _can't decide who to choose, so_ _I'm_ _asking_ _you both to meet me. I hope you'll come to the roof after the final bell to_ _hear_ _what_ _I_ _have to say._

_Dear Riko,_

_You know who_ _I_ _am. I really like you. I've liked you since the day_ _I_ _met you. But,_ _I_ _also like Yō just as much as_ _I_ _like you. I'd really like to date_ _you_ _both. I understand if you don't feel comfortable doing that. I promise_ _I_ _won't force this_ _upon_ _you. But, if you're willing to listen, meet me at the roof after the final bell._

Day 3:

Chika was a bit worried about today. She had planned to talk to Dia. But, Dia was scary. And if she didn't approve of what Chika was doing, it was over for her. Dia wouldn't take it. Chika knew that very well. So, after they did some morning practice, Chika hesitantly walked over to where Dia was doing some stretches.

"Dia-san? I was wondering if we could talk in private." Chika asked shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"About what?" Dia gave her a sideways glance.

"I don't want to tell you with everyone here." Chika stated quietly.

"Alright. Meet me in my office at lunch and we can talk." Dia stood up and started walking away, "Don't be late."

"I won't. Thank you." Chika replied.

...

Chika was a nervous wreck throughout the morning. She was scared of what Dia would say to her. Out of everyone in Aqours, she was definitely the strictest.

When the bell dismissed them for lunch, Chika gave a quick apology to Yō and Riko for not being able to eat with them and rushed to go meet with Dia. She didn't want to be late and risk Dia saying she wouldn't talk to her now.

Chika stopped outside the room and knocked on the door. Dia called her in after a few seconds. Chika nervously opened up the door and walked inside. Dia was sitting silently at the desk, eyeing her down. Chika gulped as she shut the door and moved to take a seat.

"So, get straight to the point. What do you want to talk about?" Dia wasted no time jumping into the topic.

Chika fiddled with her hands, "Well... um... I just was, um... wondering if I could have some, uh, advice?"

"What type of advice are you talking about?" Dia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Love advice..." Chika admitted quietly.

"Love advice? You're planning to confess next week, aren't you?" Dia asked. Chika couldn't tell how she felt by her voice.

"Yes... but, I don't know how..." Chika stated.

"Who is it?" Dia questioned.

"Riko-chan and Yō-chan." Chika whispered. She was afraid. What would Dia do?

"You want to tell them both? At the same time?" Dia seemed surprised.

Chika nodded, not willing to speak at all.

"Do you even know if they like you? How about if they like each other?" Dia questioned.

Chika shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. Dia was being merciless in her questioning. She sounded rude and not very approving.

"Chika? Listen, you need to figure that stuff out. If you don't this entire thing will end as a disaster." Dia lightened up a little as she blinked in surprise at Chika's face. She didn't think Chika would get that upset so easily.

"But how? I can't just ask them..." Chika complained.

"You don't need to ask them. Just look for signs. Go Google some ways to tell if someone likes you and observe them. It's the best chance you'll have if you won't just ask them." Dia replied.

"Okay... I'll try it..." Chika mumbled, still keeping her eyes down at her feet.

"Was I too harsh?" Dia asked.

"A little..." Chika sniffled.

"Sorry. But, you really should consider waiting. It'll take a while until you can be sure." Dia stated.

"But I don't wanna wait anymore!" Chika protested.

"It's your decision. Don't fault me if it goes wrong." Dia replied, "Now are we done? I'm very busy."

"What would I tell them in the letter?" Chika asked.

"I don't know. Maybe talk about why you want to date both of them and not just one." Dia shrugged.

"Alright. I'll go now." Chika got up and headed for the door.

"Good luck." Dia called after her.

Chika took a deep breath as she stepped out into the hallway. Now she needed to go and figure out what Dia had told her. Chika pulled out her phone and looked up ways to tell if people like you and started reading it as she walked. She was careful to put it away when she reached where her fellow second years were eating.

...

When Chika got back that evening, she was certain they both liked her. The things she read clicked in her head with actions they had done to her. And, thankfully, they also did those things to each other as well. And Chika knew it wasn't just something they did. The three of them only acted that way around each other. It had to be right.

Chika pulled out her notebook and started writing the next letter using what Dia had advised.

_Dear Yō,_

_I have a crush on you. And on Riko. I don't want to chose only one of you and then leave the other out. I want us three to be together. I hope you agree with me and feel the same_ _way_ _I_ _do. If so, meet me on the roof after the_ _final_ _bell and give me your answer._

_Dear Riko,_

_I like you. And_ _I_ _like Yō. I don't want to leave one behind in a relationship when_ _I_ _love you both the same. I hope you don't feel that's weird and actually feel the way_ _I_ _do. If you do, could you meet me on the roof after the final bell and give me your answer._ _I'd_ _really appreciate it._

Day 4:

The next day, Chika decided it would be best to ask Ruby. Since she spoke to Dia and got a somewhat positive response, she assumed it would be safe to ask Ruby for her advice on it.

Chika stopped Ruby on her way to lunch and asked if she'd like to eat with her. Ruby agreed after a little begging. They sat in a secluded area of the courtyard and ate together in silence for a bit.

"So, how have you been? I don't feel like we've talked much recently." Chika started off with some small talk.

"I've been doing well. Is that the reason you wanted to eat with me? Why alone?" Ruby replied.

"I wanted to ask you something else. Um, so, confession day is coming up and I've been trying to figure out how to go about it." Chika started.

"Who are you confessing to?" Ruby asked with very innocent curiosity. Chika couldn't find the will to be afraid of her at all. Ruby was the one person she felt at ease talking to.

"Riko-chan and Yō-chan." Chika replied, "I can't choose one of them. I love them both too much."

"Oh. Onee-chan mentioned that you liked them both yesterday." Ruby stated.

Chika nodded, "I talked to her for some advice yesterday. I was hoping you might have something else to say."

"I'm not really good at this stuff." Ruby sighed.

"That's fine. Then I'll just ask for your support. I'm pretty nervous about doing this." Chika said.

"Okay then. I'll give you all the support I can." Ruby smiled happily as Chika.

Chika smiled back. Afterward they continued to eat their food in silence. But, neither had any complaints. It was nice to get away from the noisy school for a little. You could only take so much of it in a day.

...

Chika got home from school and set her bag down. She didn't have a new note to write since Ruby couldn't figure out any advice. Chika looked across her room to the window. She watched as Riko arrived in her room. Riko noticed Chika and waved, before she closed the curtains to get changed.

Chika grabbed her books from her bag and tried to do a little work. She didn't want to get bad grades in school and she needed a distraction.

Day 5:

Chika sighed as she realized who she was going to be talking to today. She wasn't that keen on asking Mari for advice. The last time she followed some of Mari's advice she nearly got arrested. Boy was Dia mad when she found out. But, Chika was willing to give her one last shot.

"Mari-chan? Can I talk to you in private?" Chika asked as they walked down from practice.

"Sure. Come with me." Mari smiled and tugged on Chika's arm.

Chika was drug across the school into Mari's office. By the time she was there, Chika was already out of breath. Mari wasn't at all. She was as hyper as always.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about, Chika?" Mari asked as she pulled up two seats for them to sit in.

"I was just wondering if you had any advice for next week..." Chika mumbled shyly, "I wanna confess to someone."

"Ooh, Chika's all grown up." Mari teased.

Chika blushed bright red, "M-Mari!"

"Sorry, sorry." Mari chuckled, "So, who is the lucky girl?"

"How'd you know it's a girl?" Chika asked.

"Please, I can tell when someone's gay from a mile away. You're really easy to read." Mari replied.

"Okay?" Chika didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"So, who is it?" Mari asked again.

Chika gulped before speaking, "Riko-chan and Yō-chan."

"Oh, you got two crushes. And you wanna ask them both out? Like both of them dating you at the same time or you ask one and if they say no you ask the other?" Mari questioned.

"I want to date them both." Chika stated.

"Okay. What do you need help with?" Mari smiled at her.

Chika looked away in embarrassment, "I just don't know how to tell them..."

"You doing the letter in locker thing?"

Chika nodded.

"Well, why don't you write about why you think it'll be better to date both of them? Most people wouldn't do what you wanna do so you gotta make a good arguement." Mari told her confidently.

"I don't know what to say... everything I think of sounds so wrong... it makes me sound greedy..." Chika sighed.

"Why can't you sound a little greedy?" Mari asked.

"Because I don't wanna! It makes me feel bad." Chika mumbled.

"I think you could be a little greedy if you wanted to be." Mari suggested.

"I guess... I'll try again..." Chika stated quietly. She didn't want to sound greedy, but she didn't know any other way to write it. So, maybe it wasn't all that bad like Mari said.

"Just be yourself, Chika. That's the best way to do it." Mari stated.

Chika thought about that. Maybe she was going about everything the wrong way? Maybe she didn't need to do all of this and just needed to go and tell them straight out. But, thinking about doing that gave her a lot of anxiety so she quickly pushed that thought away.

"Thank you, Mari-chan." Chika got up and left.

...

That night, Chika was frustrated. She didn't know if she should write a letter or not. It wasn't like her to think stuff out. She'd just go for it without thinking of any consequences. But now Chika was thinking of the consequences. She didn't want to ruin everything she has with Riko and Yō. Chika was stressing herself out a lot.

And it was obvious Riko noticed. She could see Chika from her room pacing about. Chika didn't seem to hear her as much as she tried to get her attention. She was lost in her own little world. Riko watched Chika with concern for a while, before grabbing her phone and texting Yō.

The two of them discussed Chika's attitude over the recent days. Neither could come to a conclusion on what exactly was causing her to be so different. But, the knew something was up. As much as Chika tried to be secretive, they both noticed her sneaking away with the other Aqours members. Well, except for Kanan since she wasn't approached at school. They knew about Chika's visits with the rest of Aqours. They also knew she was purposely avoiding asking them for advice. They were the first people she went to in her time of need. But now they weren't and they didn't like it one bit.

And if they were correct, tomorrow Chika would talk to either Yoshiko or Kanan. If that was the case, they both decided they needed to do some snooping. Chika was hiding something and they didn't appreciate being left out. Yō even asked Riko if they had done anything that might've upset Chika to the point she would avoid them. Riko couldn't think of anything at all, which made everything worse. They had no idea why Chika was avoiding them.

Yō, being the bolder one, asked if Riko would like to try and spy on a conversation Chika had. Riko said no, not wanting to intrude onto her privacy. Yō stated she was going to spy and get to the bottom of it, privacy be damned. She wanted to know what was up with her best friend and she was not stopping until she did. Riko knew it was futile to convince Yō not to, so she meerly asked her not to do anything extreme.

Meanwhile, back with Chika, she had written down some ideas based on what Mari said, but couldn't find the right way to put them into a note. She grew frustrated again and tossed the list into the trash. She decided to try and sleep. Maybe in the morning she would be able to think about it better?

Day 6:

The next morning, Chika acted like her normal self again. She had thought about Mari's advice over the night and realized what she wanted to do. But, she still wanted to ask Yoshiko for a little encouragement if not more advice. She still wasn't quite confident that she'd be able to pull it off.

Chika approached Yoshiko as she was getting ready to leave school. Chika might not be the brightest person, but she could see Yō was watching her closely. Chika needed to talk to Yoshiko somewhere Yō couldn't follow her.

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan! What're you gonna do for the rest of the day?" Chika asked her with a smile.

Yoshiko looked up at her with a hint of surprise on her face, "It's Yohane! And why does it matter to you what I do?"

"I just wanted to know..." Chika mumbled. This was not going as she had wanted it to.

"If you must know I'll be going to my mortal dwelling and practicing my skills." Yoshiko replied.

Chika gave her a confused look. Yoshiko didn't seem like she was going to explain anything she just said.

"She means she's gonna go home and play video games that she can never beat, zura." Hanamaru butted in.

Yoshiko's face lit up bright red as she yelled at Hanamaru, "That's not true! I can beat any game I want!"

"Sure, like that one you spent two hours on to just pass level one." Hanamaru replied snarky before she waved goodbye and left.

"Don't listen to her. She's lying." Yoshiko stated.

"Could I come and hang out with you?" Chika asked, "I have nothing better to do today."

"What about that one?" Yoshiko motioned over to Yō, who was watching them from a distance.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now." Chika mumbled.

"Fine. You can come and hang out with me." Yoshiko sighed. She didn't want Chika to see her room. It was an embarrassment to her. She liked it, but after having a certain someone complain it was too creepy, she became self conscious about letting people see it.

The two of them walked away. Yō followed them at a distance. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. Yoshiko felt a little uneasy about Yō. She wasn't good at hiding and they could easily see her. Chika didn't explain anything about why she was following her.

"You're not gonna talk about what miss sailor over there is doing?" Yoshiko asked.

Chika sighed, "I don't really know myself. She just has been keeping a very close eye on me today."

"You have been avoiding her a little. Maybe she's just getting worried." Yoshiko offered.

Chika shrugged, "Maybe. But she could just ask me instead of doing this."

...

Yō had given up after they entered Yoshiko's house. She couldn't do anymore stalking now. And she got nothing out of it. Yō knew absolutely nothing more than she did yesterday. Chika was being a lot better at hiding than Yō ever thought she could be. It was frustrating. Yō turned and walked away, pulling out her phone and telling Riko she found nothing. Riko replied back that Chika noticed she was watching her and probably did that on purpose to get away. Yō frowned. Had she really been that noticable?

Chika and Yoshiko sat on her bed. Yoshiko fiddled awkwardly with her hands. She didn't know what she should do.

"So, Yoshiko-chan, there was a reason I wanted to be alone with you." Chika started off, then regretted how she delivered it. It made her sound like she was gonna do something bad to Yoshiko.

"And what is that?" Yoshiko asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had some tips on confessing to someone..." Chika mumbled out shyly.

"You're doing that tradition, huh?" Yoshiko replied.

Chika nodded, "I thought it'd be the best time to tell."

"Who are you planning to tell?"

"Um... Riko-chan and Yō-chan."

"So that's why you've been avoiding them." Yoshiko stated.

"I don't think I've been avoiding them that much." Chika replied.

"You have. And it's obvious they've noticed." Yoshiko retorted.

"Alright... do you have any advice? Words of encouragement?" Chika tried to bring the topic back.

"Of course I do." Yoshiko sounded offended, "The best thing for you to do is to not overthink it. Sure, you'll want to, but really just do what feels right. Don't force yourself to do something you don't feel comfortable doing."

Chika was impressed. Yoshiko actually had some good advice for someone who acted as she did.

"Okay. Thank you, Yoshiko-chan." Chika smiled.

"It's Yohane!" Yoshiko protested.

"I can leave now if you want." Chika stated.

Yoshiko shook her head, "You can stay for a bit."

"Okay!" Chika smiled brighter.

The two of them spent most of the evening having fun and playing video games. Chika was having a lot of fun, but the distraction was only temporary. Once she started walking home for the night, the thoughts and anxieties came back to her.

"Chika-chan!" A familiar voice called.

Chika paused and turned around. Yō was waving at her as she walked quickly to where she was standing. Chika wondered if Yō had seriously waited outside all afternoon until she left. If so, she had some dedication.

"Hey, Yō-chan, what're you up to?" Chika asked, trying to act like her normal self.

"I was hanging out with Riko-chan at the arcade. We lost track of time, though..." Yō replied.

She wasn't lying. Yō did go and hang out with Riko. Riko had asked her to, to try and take her mind off of Chika. Yō was getting too worked up over it in her opinion.

"How come Riko-chan isn't walking with you?" Chika asked.

"Oh, she went shopping and told me to go home by myself." Yō replied.

"Okay. Do you wanna walk together?" Chika asked, deciding to try and spend some more time with Yō so maybe she wouldn't stalk her tomorrow.

Yō nodded eagerly, "Of course!"

So the two of them started walking. They held hands as they did. Once they got to the street that they had to go their separate ways, Yō frowned. She wanted to stay with Chika more.

"See you, Yō-chan!" Chika waved goodbye and headed down the street to her house.

Yō sighed as she went her way. She wanted to spend time with Chika. Maybe she could ask her to hang out tomorrow?

...

Chika got home and grabbed the food left out for her. She warmed it up and wolfed it down. She was hungry. After satisfying her hunger, Chika went and took a long bath. She was exhausted from the day. But, at least it was the weekend now. She started to wonder what she could do tomorrow when her phone buzzed.

Chika dried off her hand and opened up her phone. Yō had texted her and asked if she'd like to hang out tomorrow. Chika agreed, seeing it an opportunity to find out what Yō might like as a gift. She wanted to give them something special in their lockers along with the note. But, Chika realized she didn't know what might work for them.

Chika finished bathing and got out. She changed into her PJs and crawled into bed. She was done trying to write notes. She knew what she wanted to write and didn't need anymore. Chika drifted off to sleep peacefully for once. Her anxieties had calmed down a little. She finally was getting confident that she could make the plan work.

Day 7:

Chika woke up early and got ready for her day out with Yō. She was really excited. Yō arrived at her house at around eight. Chika greeted her at the door and let her in for breakfast. The two of them chatted as they ate.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Yō asked. She hadn't had a plan in mind when she impulsively asked Chika to hang out.

"How about the small shopping area?" Chika suggested, hoping it wasn't too out of the ordinary for her.

"What for?" Yō questioned.

Chika shrugged, "I just wanna go and look at stuff. I know you love trying on all the cute accessories whenever we go there. It'll be fun."

"Alright. We can do that. But, promise you won't make me try on dresses again."

"I promise."

...

Chika took Yō around to the stores and let her try on some of the jewelry. She put a note in her head about which ones she liked the most. Chika was planning to give her one of the things she picked out here. At least that way she'd know Yō liked it.

"Here. I think this suits you." Yō handed Chika an orange ring with light orange swirls as the pattern.

"Aw, it looks so cute." Chika gushed over it.

Yō smiled as she watched Chika. It felt good for things to be back to how they were.

"Hmm. I think this one suits you." Chika picked up a different ring and handed it to Yō.

Yō picked up the ring and looked it over. She had to admit it did appeal to her. The light blue ring seemed to glow in the sunlight. Yō smiled at Chika, showing she agreed. They put the rings back. Chika went to go grab some drinks for them at Yō's request. Yō took that moment to buy Chika the ring. She was glad her plan was working. Now all she had to do was keep it hidden from her.

Chika came back a few minutes later with two drinks in her hands. She gave one to Yō and they walked while drinking to the next store. Chika considered getting Yō the ring if it was still there when she returned by herself. But, if it wasn't Chika needed another idea. So, she took Yō to a fashion store and looked at some stuff for hair designs.

Chika looked through the flower clips and searched for one she thought Yō might like while also looking for one Riko might like. To seem less suspicious, Chika would hold up some to Yō's head and pretend to be studying how they looked on her. Yō smiled and would do the same, but with some animal styled clips. They had a lot of fun trying on the cute clips. Chika found a blue flower she thought would look really cute on Yō. She clipped it into Yō's hair and made her look at it in the mirror.

"I love it! It looks so cute!" Yō stated happily.

Chika made a note of that and decided she liked that better than the ring. They continued shopping around, though neither really bought anything. Chika got a few ideas for things she might be able to buy for them. Chika found really cute gloves that she felt Riko might like. Yō was going to hopefully get the blue flower.

...

After bidding Yō farewell, Chika went back to the stores and bought the two items. She smiled as she hid them in her bag she brought along and started walking home. She was really excited. Now all she needed to do was wrap them up and wrote the final note. She had an entire day left to do that, so she didn't hurry.

Chika entered her house and went straight to her room. She hid the presents somewhere they wouldn't be found in case Riko or Yō came over. Speaking of Riko, Chika looked across her room to see Riko was in her room. Chika walked to the window and opened it. Riko looked up and stared at her.

"Hello!" Chika smiled at her.

"What're you doing?" Riko asked.

"Saying hello." Chika replied smugly.

"Well, hello. I'm quite busy so..." Riko closed her window and shut the curtains.

Chika pouted as she shut her window. Riko didn't want to talk to her? Chika was sad. She wanted to make up for avoiding them. Chika sighed, before she got an idea. She pulled out her phone and texted Riko to ask if she wanted to go see a movie tomorrow. Riko agreed after a few minutes.

Chika felt satisfied with her work and changed into her comfy clothes. Her and Yō had spent almost the entire day together. Chika was beat. She was ready to fall asleep right then and there. But, she had one last thing she needed to do.

Day 7:

Chika was waiting outside of Riko's house at nine in the morning. Riko greeted her and let her inside while she got ready. Chika lounged around on Riko's bed as she waited. Chika looked around the room to see if there was anything worth looking at. She saw a piece of paper sticking out of a notebook. Chika hesitantly pulled it out and looked it over. It was a confession letter from someone she didn't know.

Chika quickly put it away and sat back on the bed. She felt her heart drop. Riko might have someone already. Her plan was over if that was the case. Chika tried her best to keep her happy face on as Riko came back into the room. Riko didn't seem to know anything was up, or if she did she wasn't showing it.

The two of them headed out of the house and walked down the street. Chika started up a random conversation with Riko to pass the time. And, well, it wasn't really as random a conversation as you would think. Chika asked subtle questions that asked for Riko's opinion on things. Chika was just trying to make sure she didn't screw up on the gift she got for her.

Riko didn't seem to think anything of the conversation and happily answered the questions thrown at her. Chika was glad she wasn't having to be very secretive. And she was also glad tomorrow was the day. Anymore waiting would kill her. She was as ready as she would ever be.

...

The movie went well. Afterward, they went out and grabbed something to eat at a nearby café. Chika was a little distracted. She had been thinking about the love letter Riko had in her room.

"Ne, Riko-chan, are you excited for tomorrow?" Chika asked after a little.

Riko shrugged, "Not really. I don't like when people you don't know just come up and confess. It's creepy."

"What if someone you knew did it instead?"

"It depends..." Riko mumbled.

Chika realized that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Riko. She wasn't giving anything away. Chika really just wanted to know if she already had someone.

"Do you like anyone?" Chika asked.

Riko nodded after a few seconds. Chika knew she was pushing her luck if she tried to ask who she liked.

"How about you?" Riko questioned Chika back.

Chika nodded, "Yep. Though, I'm not sure they feel the same way..."

"You'll never know unless you ask." Riko stated.

Chika sighed, "But I don't want to. I'm afraid it'll ruin our relationship if they don't like me back."

"If they're willing to throw away everything just because of that one moment, you should be glad. They aren't your friend if they do that." Riko replied.

Chika didn't know how to reply. She kept silent and stared at the drink in front of her. Riko gave her a concerned glance every now and again but didn't ask for an explanation.

...

Chika was glad when they finally went their own ways for the night. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with Riko. Chika felt as though she gave away too much information. She sighed as she trudged to her room. Now she had to write the notes and wrap the gifts for tomorrow and then somehow figure out a way to get them inside the lockers without anyone noticing.

Chika thought about what she could do to keep them away. She considered asking someone in Aqours to occupy them for a little, but decide against it. Yō was already suspicious and Chika didn't put it past Riko to be as equally suspicious. Doing that to them and vanishing would make them even more suspicious of her. Chika didn't want that at all.

She sat on her bed and got to work writing out the short and simple notes. They were exactly the same.

_Dear Yō,_

_Meet Riko at the bottom of the stairs to the roof after the final bell and then walk_ _up_ _together. I need to tell you_ _guys_ _something. I also hope you like the present._

_Dear Riko,_

_Meet Yō at the bottom of the stairs to the roof after the final bell and then walk_ _up_ _together. I need to tell you_ _guys_ _something. I also hope you like the present._

Chika set the notes aside and wrapped up the presents as she thought on how to get the gifts inside their lockers. She couldn't go to school early for it. That would raise suspicion again. Chika debated asking someone else to do it, but didn't know if that was wise. Would they help her? And who would she ask? Especially since it was so late at night, that plan was hopeless. Chika cursed herself for not thinking ahead about that.

She sighed as she realized she would just have to sneak away and do it. Maybe saying she was going to the bathroom would work? But she'd have to bring her bag along and that wasn't what she wanted to do. Chika thought about taking a while to get ready for their morning practice, but remembered what happened last time she tried to take her time.

Chika decided that it was worth a shot though. Maybe if she just explained it to her she would be able to stay behind for a few minutes. The only problem left was making sure neither of them tried to stay behind with her. She didn't think that would be too much of a problem.

Day 8:

It was finally the day. Chika was up and ready at her usual time. She didn't want to draw any suspicion if possible. She needed to act like her normal self. Chika texted Dia and asked for her assistance in making sure her plan would work. Dia didn't approve of her choice, but agreed to let her miss the first part of morning practice to plant the gifts and notes.

Chika headed out of her house and was greeted with Riko waiting for her. Chika smiled and waved as she walked over to her.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep."

The two of them walked to school together. Riko explained that Yō had gone in early to do something important. Chika couldn't imagine what it could be. Yō didn't seem like the type to do that even when asked. She preferred to do things at her own time.

They arrived at school and went to the clubroom. Everyone was already there when they entered. They all got changed into their exercise outfits. Chika took her time, fumbling around as much as she could without drawing any attention. They were used to her being slow.

"You have ten minutes to get to practice or else someone is coming down and dragging you there." Dia gave her a warning glare as she told everyone to head up without Chika.

Chika waited until everyone was out of sight and then quickly changed. She grabbed her gifts and ran to Riko and Yō's lockers. She opened them up and put them in as quickly as possible. Thank god she knew their combinations or else this would've never worked. Chika went to her locker to grab her shoes as she forgot them by mistake. When she opened her locker, she saw a note and a gift waiting for her. Chika ignored it for now. She didn't have time. She put her shoes on and then dumped her other ones back in the clubroom before she headed up to practice with everyone.

Chika was wondering about who gave her the gift. It had to be someone who knew her code. And only Aqours knew that. So, it had to be one of them. Chika brushed that thought aside as she entered the roof and apologized for being slow. She mouthed a "thank you" to Dia before getting into the formation they were in.

...

When lunch time came around Chika went to her locker and looked at the note. She read it over a few times, trying to figure out if she recognized the handwriting at all.

_Dear Chika,_

_I love you. I don't remember_ _when_ _I_ _first fell in love with you, but it's been a long time. I could never bring myself to tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me. But,_ _I've_ _gotten brave enough to send you this. Even if you don't like me back, accept this gift as a token of our friendship. I hope this doesn't make it awkward for us now. I still want to be your friend_ _if_ _you don't like me romantically._

Chika hesitantly opened the gift to find the ring Yō had told her had looked nice on her. Chika realized Yō had sent this. And that meant she was right about Yō liking her and that was why she didn't tell her. Chika gulped. Yō didn't mention anything about liking Riko. What if she wasn't okay with that?

Chika put the box back in her locker and went to join Yō and Riko for lunch. She tried to keep her same attitude throughout their meal. She didn't want Yō to know she found the gift yet.

Riko and Yō didn't bring up anything about the note or gifts they got. Chika wondered if they were doing the same thing she was. Maybe they knew. Yō would know the moment she saw the gift just like how Chika had known when she saw hers. Riko wouldn't know just from that.

...

Chika waited nervously on the roof. She had the gift Yō gave her safely tucked away in her bag. Chika was sweating as she paced around the roof. Her mind was throwing scenarios at her from every corner of her mind. Chika was a mess.

The door opened, causing Chika to freeze and face it. Yō entered the roof. Riko wasn't behind her.

"Chika-chan? You sent that note?" Yō asked.

Chika nodded nervously, "Y-yeah. Couldn't you tell from the gift."

"Oh, right. You wanted Riko here as well?" Yō questioned.

Chika nodded, this time not speaking. She was worried. Where was Riko? Her plan was falling apart.

"About that..." Yō started, "She's waiting at the bottom of the steps. She wanted us to go one at a time. I can go fetch her if you'd like."

Chika gave her a small nod. Yō left and went back down the stairs to call Riko up. Chika felt a little relieved to know that it was just a misunderstanding. Riko probably didn't think Chika wanted to talk to them both at the same time. But, Chika was still really anxious.

The door opened again and this time Riko was with Yō. They stood in place for a while. The three of them just staring at each other. Chika tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. She tried again and again but it wasn't working. Riko and Yō exchanged worried glances. They knew Chika was always a bit shy when talking about personal stuff, but even this was too much for her.

Chika opened her mouth to speak again, but instead of words, sobs came out. She couldn't do it. She was too afraid. Chika fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hand. She was having a panic attack.

Yō and Riko rushed to her side quickly. Yō pulled Chika into a loose hug, knowing that she couldn't restrict her movements. Chika would get worse if she was unable to move around.

"Shh... it's okay. Deep breaths." Yō whispered calmly into Chika's ear as she patted her head.

Chika tried to calm down, but she was too worked up. She just kept crying. Riko placed a hand on her back and rubbed it around in circles. Yō looked at her with sad eyes. This wasn't what they were expecting to happen.

"Chika-chan, it's okay... you're okay. Just try and relax." Yō pleaded softly.

It took a while, but Chika finally calmed down and pulled herself together. She looked at Yō and Riko. They gave her worried looks back. Chika felt bad. She had made them really worried about her when she was trying to make them happy.

"What happened? What got you so upset?" Yō prodded gently.

"I... I can't do it..." Chika mumbled, "I'm such a coward..."

"You are not." Riko and Yō both protested at the same time.

Chika took some deep breaths. She was going to try and tell them. She needed to. She couldn't just leave them hanging like this. That made her feel even worse.

"I.. I asked if you guys would meet me here... because, um, I wanted to say..." Chika trailed off.

Riko and Yō waited in silence as Chika fumbled to figure out the right way to say it. Chika took another deep breath and decided it was time to just go for it.

"I love you both." Chika stated as confidently as she could, "And... I can't bring myself to choose one of you."

"You want to date us both?" Riko and Yō shared surprised looks.

Chika nodded, feeling the tears pricking her eyes again, "Yeah... but, if you don't wanna that's fine..."

Riko and Yō backed away and started talking quietly to each other. Chika watched them. She knew they were talking about what she had said. But, she had no idea if that was a good conversation or not. Maybe they were both planning to ditch her as friends because of this?

Chika shook that thought away. They wouldn't do that. They'll always be with her like they promised. Right?

Yō faced Chika first, "You positive that you want to date us both at the same time?"

Chika gave her a shy nod. She really did want to. But, she was losing hope they'd agree. Her little show earlier probably wasn't going to go in her favor either.

"Chika-chan."

Chika looked up at them at the call of her name. She couldn't read their faces from their expressions.

"We accept."


End file.
